Please Don't Leave
by Magnus87
Summary: All was back to normal except for Emma and Regina's relationship. Everyone in town could see the love that the two of them had for each other, they just couldn't understand how the two women could refuse to accept it and live their love, that is until one of them decides to leave... Swanqueen Oneshot


_**Please Don't Leave**_

Six months had passed since they had defeated the Wicked Witch. Everything had returned to normal in their little town. Emma now knew all that had happened in their time in the Enchanted Forest as they all knew what had happened with Emma and Henry during their missing year.

All was back to normal except for Emma and Regina's relationship. Everyone in town could see the love that the two of them had for each other, they just couldn't understand how the two women could refuse to accept it and live their love.

One night, when they were all at the Rabbit Hole, Emma and Regina had talked and the brunette had poured her soul out to the blonde but Emma couldn't see past her jealousy of Regina and Robin's friendship, because that was what they were, friends and nothing more. That night Emma admitted to feeling the same as the brunette but she also claimed not to be ready to get in a real relationship with Regina.

Regina had accepted that at the time but now, six months later, she just refused to keep on living like that, so she decided to go on a travel, she decided to go away from the pain she felt every time she looked at Emma.

The month prior when she communicated her decision to her whole family, which nowadays included Henry, Snow, David and obviously Emma that she was going on a three month trip around Europe, all except Emma contested her decision, they didn't want to let her go, they were going to miss her too much but by the end of dinner they had all accepted her decision despite the fact that they didn't agree with it.

That morning when they got to the Charming's apartment Henry looked at Emma and simply stated "It's your fault, she is leaving because of you." And he turned his back on his blonde mother.

Emma looked at her parents trying to get their support but as soon as she looked at them she knew that they thought the same as her son, they blamed her and her cowardice.

Today was the day that Regina was leaving town. They had breakfast together as a family before saying their goodbyes.

"Henry, be good ok. I promise that I'm going to call you everyday my sweet boy." Regina promised her son.

"You better." And he hugged her. Once they broke their embrace she kissed him on the forehead.

Snow came closer and gave the woman a bear tight hug "Come back soon and be careful with yourself. We are going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Regina told her before they separated.

"Have fun Regina and take pictures, we will want to see them when you get back." David told her trying to lighten the mood.

"I will." Was her answer and they shared a quick hug.

Emma came closer to Regina and simply said "Enjoy your trip." And she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll do my best." Was the best answer she could give the blonde while hiding the pain that suffocated her heart. She grabbed her handbag and left the apartment hearing everyone saying goodbye once again.

As soon as the door closed they all started to clean the breakfast table except for Emma that started pacing back and forth.

Two minutes later Snow decided to ask what was wrong "Emma, are you feeling alright?"

Emma stopped mid stride and looked at her mother "Mom I let her go, why did I let her go?" she said sounding desperate "My heart feels like it's being torn into pieces and it hurts, it hurts so much."

"Emma honey, I tried to warn you, I tried to open up your eyes but you refused to listen to me and now that she is gone, now that you let her go you finally are realizing that you love that woman more than you were allowing yourself to believe."

Emma resumed her pacing back and forth in the small living room, a few minutes later she came to an abrupt stop "Oh my god mom, she is my true love, I don't simply just love her, she is my true love." She finally admitted it out loud "I have to go after her, I can't be without her for three whole months and what if in that time she forgets me?"

Snow smiled at her daughter and encouraged her "Then go, don't just stand there and go."

"Right, you're right." She looked at the clock on the wall, Regina already had a ten minute advantage. "I have to run. See you later mom."

Grabbing her car keys she ran out the door.

Hearing the smacking of the door Henry and David looked at Snow as they asked "Where did Emma go?"

"After Regina." She smiled at them and they immediately smiled back.

Henry simply added "Finally."

As she entered her beloved bug she quickly inserted her key on the ignition and turned it murmuring "Little bug I need you now more than ever, please don't fail me now, we have to catch the woman I love before she crosses that stupid town line." Without wasting any more time she stepped on the accelerator pedal.

She was running against time and she was hoping and praying to every god that she knew of that Regina was as usual practicing her safe driving like always because that would give her time to get close enough to the love of her life's car.

As soon as she first saw Regina's car, even though she was still really far away, she immediately started to give light signs and horning in the hope that the brunette would see or hear her efforts and stop the car.

In the beginning Regina was simply hearing a far away repeating sound but as Emma cut their distance short, Regina started paying attention to her rearview mirror and as soon as she saw the yellow death trap her heart jumped inside her chest and a smile began to form on her face.

Soon enough her brain took over her emotions and spoke louder than her heart and she murmured to herself "She is not here for you, she is here because of Henry, because she knows he doesn't want you to go and that he blames her for you leaving, don't fool yourself Regina. Don't fool yourself."

She kept on admonishing herself for letting her heart beat faster and believe that they could love each other finally. So instead of stopping her car she kept on driving, trying her best to ignore the car and the woman that was trying extremely hard to gain her attention and kept on following her.

Emma quickly noticed that Regina had started to drive a little faster and her heart clenched inside her chest "Come on Regina don't run away from me." She took a deep breath and whispered "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

The town's line was getting closer really fast so she did what she had to do. She stepped on the accelerator pedal and placed her car side by side with Regina's. She looked at the brunette and for an instance they locked their gazes and with her eyes she begged Regina to stop her car with a meaningful look.

As Regina looked at Emma's eyes she could see the love reflected in the green eyes but she just couldn't bring herself to believe in what she was seeing so clearly in those stunning eyes. So she simply shook her head and looked straight ahead, trying her best to ignore the fast rhythm of her heart, that was now starting to beat with renewed hope, a hope that she couldn't bring herself to believe in.

"You really are a stubborn woman but this time I won't let you win Regina." She said determinedly.

Accelerating even more she started to gain advantage, getting ahead of Regina's Mercedes and once she got to a reasonably safe distance she pressed the brake and turned her car. When the bug finally stopped skidding she was parked paralleled with the town's line.

Seeing Emma stopped in the middle of the road blocking her passage she had no choice but to step on her car's brake bringing her car to an abrupt stop. When her car finally came to be completely unmoving she was simply a meter away from the blonde's car.

Angrily she got out of her vehicle and screamed at the blonde that was already outside waiting for her.

"Are you insane? I could've hit your car. You could've provoked a serious accident with this little stunt of yours Miss Swan."

Emma couldn't help it, so she smiled "Are you worried about me Regina?" she asked, the stupid smirk never leaving her face.

If, Regina was willing to tell the truth, yes, she was worried but instead she said "Of course not. I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about Henry because in case you haven't noticed I'm leaving town and you are supposed to be taking care of him while I'm gone." She said sadly but also with a bit of sarcasm.

Emma decided to ignore the sarcastic tone "Yeah, well firstly he is with my parents, so he is safe and secondly you aren't leaving." She said seriously.

"I'm not? Seriously Emma? And how exactly are you planning on stopping me from leaving?" she asked crossing her arms.

Emma looked at her car that was effectively blocking the road and grinned at the ridiculously stubborn woman in front of her.

Following Emma's eyes she knew that the blonde thought that she had the perfect plan, so to show her how wrong she was she simply flicked her wrist and moved the yellow car out of the way, placing it merely occupying one side of the road, leaving her side clear of any obstacles.

Emma shook her head in frustration and sighed "Damn it Regina, why do you have to be so fucking stubborn? We don't want you to go. Most importantly I don't want you to go, I can't let you go and I won't let you go. Can't you see that? I don't need my car to stop you from crossing that line."

She came closer to the woman that filled her dreams and she placed her hands on Regina's shoulders bringing their bodies closer. Out of a sudden a soft brush of wind made the brunette's perfect dark hair fly, making her look even sexier and beautiful than she already was.

Regina's blood was running wildly through her veins, being this close to Emma feeling the warmth of her body against hers was sending her into overdrive, her throat was dry and her body was shivering.

Emma could feel the shivers that were running through Regina's body by sensing the small vibrations under the palms of her hands and that made her pull the brunette even closer to her. Her intention was for them to speak first and act on her feelings later but a gesture sometimes speaks louder than a thousand words. She hadn't planned on kissing her so soon but she just couldn't stop herself, those breathtaking dark brown eyes were locked on hers almost pleading her to do it, to just kiss those plump lips that were eagerly waiting to be kissed by hers.

So she claimed them as their own with small and careful brushing movements. They both kept their eyes opened like they were testing their feelings, trying to understand that this moment wasn't a dream, that it indeed was real. The prudence she saw on Regina's eyes made her smile and at the same time made her taste those magnificent lips again. Patiently she warmed Regina's lips, making her close her eyes and sigh into her mouth.

Emma's mouth was firm and persuasive and at the same time gentle, she tasted like chocolate and being able to finally feel her like this was exciting so she didn't even realized when she had grabbed Emma's jacket and pulled her even closer to her burning body.

Emma slowly released Regina's lower lip and looking the brunette in the eyes she simply stated "I'm going to kiss you again." And without wasting any more time they were kissing again.

This time the kiss was different, Emma's lips were warmer, hungrier, demanding more, her tongue invaded her mouth and they both released soft moans. Emma's hands moved from her shoulders and were now cupping her face, pushing their mouths even closer together as if that was even possible.

The need for air made them finally break the kiss but their foreheads leaned against one another. After recovering their breaths they looked at each other, their cheeks were still flushed and their eyes were still misty with passion and love, so much love.

Gently Emma pushed Regina against the door of her Mercedes, their bodies still pressed together. "I can't let you go because I love you, you are the only one for me, you are my one true love Regina, please don't leave. I can't be without you for three whole months, I'll die, please don't leave, stay with me."

"Emma, I love you so much. I thought you would never give us a chance, that is why I needed to go away, to try and get you out of my head but most importantly out of my heart." Emma placed a finger on top of her swollen lips.

"Please don't forget me and most importantly don't get me out of your heart Regina because every time I close my eyes I see your brown eyes, every time I fall asleep I dream of you. You are my ray of sunlight every morning, what will be of me if I don't have you?" she decided that Regina needed to know what was in her soul.

"When I'm with you my hope grows, if you're not with me I lose my breath and my heart feels empty, being here in your arms I feel like I can breathe again. Don't leave and let me love you." She said looking into deep brown eyes.

"Emma…" she whispered before capturing the blonde's lips with her own. She was staying and she was going to let Emma love her the same way that she was going to love the blonde, deeply and forever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :)

Leave me your review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
